The present invention relates to photonic devices. In particular, the invention relates to photonic devices which may be used for any optically controlled, and preferably fast, switch.
Photonic devices for use as optically controlled, and preferably fast, switches may have a variety of applications.
In order to ensure a reliable transmission, there is a need for sufficient power, and as consequence an efficient power amplifier. Some known solutions propose the use of new electronic circuit concepts such as envelope tracking amplifiers or switched (Class-S) amplifiers in order to increase power amplifier efficiency. However, most of the known solutions require the use of various devices such as optical/electrical converters, pre-amplifiers and the like. These solutions therefore involve a high device count resulting in additional cost, efficiency loss due to device matching circuits and wiring, as well as a decrease in system reliability.